Don Limpio x Reader
by wiwiitah
Summary: La historia de amor prohibido jamás contada, nada volverá a ser lo mismo. Este Fanfic podría herir la sensibilidad de algunas personas debido a su contenido sexual. Espero que les guste, es mi primer fic :3


Comienza el día con una agradable y cariñosa bronca por parte de tu madre,ella te grita con todas sus fuerzas que muevas el culo, salgas de la cama y le ayudes con las tareas del de hacer toda la parafernalia te preparas un rico desayuno; tostadas con caviar con un zumo sabor a piña colada y un gintonic para espabilarte un poco. La primera tarea que te encargo tu madre era recoger tu habitación, hiciste una mueca de desagrado ya que odiabas tener que recoger tu porquería.  
"Ésta mujer esta loca,Se le ha metido el demonio!",farfullaste en un básico acento latinoamericano digno de telenovela barata.  
Al acabar de recoger tal estropicio, la MaMiH rEshuLah te dio un estropajo, un cubo, una fregona, un pequeño trapo y una amplia gama de productos "Don limpio" , acto seguido te dirigió al baño para que lo limpiaras como buena chacha-hija que eras.  
"(Tu nombre) como no me limpies toa la mierda der baño te va a quedar sin el pircing en el pesón", amenazó.  
"¡No mama,por favor, todo menos eso!" gritaste desesperadamente para que tu progenitora considerase su estricta restricción.  
Nada más irse está, tú te quedaste sentada en el suelo, reflexionando de temas varios; como el sentido de la vida, la desigualdad, los pircing clitorianos y la mugre de los baldosines...  
Sinceramente, estabas hasta el coño de frotar, fregar y limpiar, fué entonces cuando cogiste y empezaste a abrir un limpiador de gel con sabor a limón, algo te llamo la atención y no era precisamente el extracto de limón, si no más bien su etiqueta. En ella aparecía un fornido Don limpio con una mirada penetrante, sentías como sus grandes ojos azules se clavaban en tu mirada, sus increíbles y frondosas cejas blancas que indicaban que era un "madurito interesante", esa sonrisa picarona que incitaba a pensamientos pecaminosos, aquel pendiente que asomaba de su oreja tan reluciente y varonil, y lo más importante su esbelto cuerpo esculpido por los mismísimos dioses griegos, esos músculos tan fuertes gracias a frotar tanto la taza de váter...  
Sumergida en tus fantasias oíste la puerta del baño abrirse, sin darle mucha importancia seguías frotando la mugre cuando de repente un brazo asombrosamente mazao se posaba en tu hombro.  
Anonadada giraste la cabeza hacia él, como bajado del cielo, era Don Limpio quien se encontraba en tu baño. Tu pensaste "¡Qué le den al mayordomo del Ten, yo siempre te he deseado a ti!"  
Con fuerza, pasión, desenfreno y lujuria te abalanzaste sobre él dándole un erótico beso digno de la película más romántica de la historia,"Fui a buscar trabajo y me comieron to' lo de abajo".  
Ambos excitados por tal encuentro pasaron a tercera base, "¡Joder,(Tu nombre) eres mas guarra que un baño publico, mira como me has puesto!", jadeo Don limpio mientras tu bajabas su bragueta y soltabas un ingenuo "Púes espérate a que te frote to' el cimbrel, te va a quedar como una patena".  
Tras varios actos lujuriosos y ya en la cumbre del limite, tu sentías como ibas a llegar en un momento a otro al pleno orgasmo, estabas apunto de gritar y gemir cual perra en celo.  
Ese preciso momento de la embestida brutal y tu chirri a punto de derretirse una voz te gritaba "(Tu nombre), NIÑA QUE COÑO HACES TIRA' A LA BARTOLA EN EL SUELO CACHO PUTA, QUE HASTA QUE NO TE COMA LA MIERDA NO VAS A LIMPIAR, MARRANA.", en ese momento te diste cuenta de que toda esa maravillosa fantasía había sido simplemente un fruto de tu imaginación, todo paso por que al abrir la botella del Gel de limón y haberla mezclado con el salfuman creo una reacción química de la ostia que te produjo unas leves alucinaciones y te había dejado tirada en el suelo con convulsiones cual yonki en una noche fría de invierno.  
Tal decepción te trastorno, tanto, que desde entonces siempre te ofrecías voluntaria a recoger el baño y limpiar la roña con la lengua con total de poder gozarlo otra vez con el sabroson de Don Limpio.  
FIN.


End file.
